User talk:Drowning Pigeon
sp recall sin That is the build used in GvG by good people. The other one, is not. Also, it has Double DW, which is ftl... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:30, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :In the build mentioned above, I removed your vote as you do not seem to understand what innovation is. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 17:01, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::Innovation is a new way of going at the goal. The goal is gank. Has that build been used to gank before? I think not. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:35, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::Yes, actually. It's the one that people actually use of the two we have for the job. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:41, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Me/N ranged toucher yeah, i've been fighting in ra and from yesterday to now there is an increasing number of ranged touchies... - Y0_ich_halt 00:35, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Redirects Could you fix the multiple redirects on your userpages? You moved a lot of stuff around and didn't clean up the trail of redirects it left. Lord Belar 22:48, 5 October 2007 (CEST) New Build Hi, how do I submit a build for testing? My new build is - Build:A/N Condition Damager. Thank you - Boss 19:36, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Background and Userboxes PvX:NPA Don't do it. --71.229.204.25 01:16, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Vote I am not a "happy-go-lucky" care bear administrator. I have no qualms about removing bad votes. So please be considerate of others, and refrain from wasting my time. Ty. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:34, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Shadow Meld Sux :D Dude, me defends Munking by saying dat Shadow Meld sux bad coz it just makes your hero glitch and run who knows where, and you never need that Shadow Step bug to win, even if your Opponent uses dat u can win by just Running or if u are a Sin farming his R/Ps or whatever. :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 12:50, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Fair enough. But what I am saying is that the shadow step bug, although not needed to win, is imbalanced and means that using Shadowmeld gives the player an unfair advantage.--Drowning Pigeon 14:46, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::Keep removing enchies from teh derv mebbe? Rend Enchantements ftw! Shadow Meld has 20 sec recharge remember, so if u time it right,u can just keep stripping it from the opposing D/A or whatever. :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 02:10, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes, but it's only effective if you are able to spot shadow meld being used, and also means you can't use rend on the monk, because you have to wait to rend the dervish. --Drowning Pigeon 04:59, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::Pressure the Munk to hell dude, no Munk can survive a Assa Spike + SH + Hex Degen even if he is strange enough to use a D/Mo liek me does :D And btw, Meld must be used at the shrine, so u gonnna spot it and Melding means an increased chance of making a mistake which u can exploit. Me thinks that now HB is liek Assassins were just after a HUGE buff they have recieved a year ago (Moebius Blossoming, Shattersining, Critical Agility, Crit Defences buff, etc.), HB is now balanced but still has a bad reputation of its early times stuck to it, coz now u either go Offence>Capping or Capping>Offence but u cant drop one of the elements, because if u do, u lose, like AB but in a smaller scale which is gr8. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 18:52, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::Monks don't die when half them return out of SH, and they just click Smoke Powder Defense to interrupt a sin chain, you can never kill a half decent monk, unless they have 0 energy, but all they need is 5 to just use smoke powder defence.. =/--Drowning Pigeon 05:17, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Me and my four Magebane Shot rangers would like to disagree. :D --71.229 05:41, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Uh, dudeee, u dont kno how it feels when u get bombarded with SH, SearH, Sinchain, Corrupt, KDs and whatever, need mor dan 5 energy to survive dat imo. ¬¬ -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 05:40, 12 January 2008 (EST) :In that situation, it really does not matter, because it's probs a 4v4 in which ur heros can be micro'd to heal you, also, if that is the case, your heros can be capping shrines... 4v4, monks win, because they can split off alot easier. One kill doens't matter when the enemy has every shrine..--Drowning Pigeon 16:14, 12 January 2008 (EST) 3 fame, probably the lowest out of every of top 1000 HB'er... If i get to teh ladders (315 ranks to go) I win! zero fame ftw! diet HBer! :D -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 05:43, 12 January 2008 (EST) You guys give me tips lol, I haven't fully HB'd in 7 months. I slipped down from top 1000 to 2900. Any tips? Also if you ever want to HA, pm me, i could get something going or get you some connections.- Jak123X 23:11, 18 January 2008 (EST) Oh, dats would be so gr8 little dudeee, HA is sooo fun, PM anu of us for some tips also :D yea i'll tell you guys when i'm HAing so you can tag along.- Jak123X 13:30, 19 January 2008 (EST) WOW, that was a fun day. Maybe we can run some gimmicks in TA later so you can get your 3 glads, since you're extremely un-lucky, lol. See you in game.- Jak123X 17:48, 19 January 2008 (EST) Whats that? 3. The Jennhur's Horde bug is completely random! Anet could fix this in the blink of an eye. -- The Assassin 16:19, 20 February 2008 (EST) :Anet fixed it now, but what used to happen in tourneys was when loading the map, instead of saying the correct name, The Crossing, for example it would say: Jennhur's Horde, and would then load a random map, even in tourneys which were ordered... Anet fixed it though, but didn't release it in their update notes, and I haven't been bothered to update my user :P Rainbow Ftw The Community here is utter fail, a bunch of sad elitist 12 y.o's who luv internet memes and typical other "1337" things. /sigh tis' a good representation of the actual GW PvP community. IT'S NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA amirite? :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:48, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Who's Nova? Rainbow Ftw ::Nova , he is no way elitist though, just a 12 y/o. :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:58, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::lulz, ok Rainbow Ftw ::::IM NOT A 12 YEAR OLD ELITIST. SHUTUP I HAET U! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:02, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::k Rainbow Ftw ::::::DONT ACT LIEK U DONT CAER. I HAET YOU U! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:03, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Blame me No dont, got blamed anough already Ah, whatever, I was the one who made this phrase pop in the rc all the time lulz x] --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:04, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::lulz, k Rainbow Ftw :::::::::I HAET U 2 IGOR! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:07, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::NO WAI! U WUB ME. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:08, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::well, i'm going to play Unreal Tournament 3 now; cya laterz igor =] Rainbow Ftw ::::::::::::I HAET UNREL TORNAMUNT 2! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:11, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Cyas Rainbow, good luck. :] --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:12, 25 April 2008 (EDT) SIGNATURE needs to in some way indicate your username. Also I'm the only friend Igor has on the wiki, so that gives me 100% rights to edit his page as much as I want, because he always approves! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Also, 1RV kk. --71.229 14:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Igor told me to chnage it in-game, now stop being dicks... thin ki care about my username? NO! Rainbow Ftw ::You don't. Admins do. GG. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:05, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::fu tbh... Rainbow Ftw ::::Ehm you're signature must reflect your username, it's a policy and you must follow it. Also 1RV, kk. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:16, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: /cares? Rainbow Ftw [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :wiki-wiki word up! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::hmmm k, a highly inaccurate presumption of my personality; although I'm sure I can accurately assume what tpye of person you are *cough* elitist 12 y.o. *cough*Rainbow Ftw :::lol, Godbox an elitist. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:28, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::w/e he's a fucking annoying retard... much like ~90% of the community here. Rainbow Ftw :::::Ah yes, it's always good so that more mature person pass by who know how to behave. I've always considered myself fairly mature, but when I meet people - like you - who so obviously bypass me by miles in maturity I realize how far behind I truly am. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wow, a clever response from the user putting Nazi userboxes on igor's User page... gj u truly are wise -_-'' Rainbow Ftw :::::::Ah come on, it's Igor. Also, grammar, Mr. Mature. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:33, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm not trying to be "mature" merely highlighting the inadequacies of the PvX community. I am jsut helping out a friend... an alien concept to users here. Rainbow Ftw :::::::::Godbox and Igor are friends. That why he added that userbox. It's a thing called a 'joke', but I'm pretty sure that jokes are also an alien concept here. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:35, 29 April 2008 (EDT) "Look at me, I don't give a shit. I'm noticing you about the fact that I don't give a shit, though. Because that's how little of a shit I give. Yeah. /cool" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:46, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :A couple things, First you are a part of the community you so obviously hate. Secondly, i have a feeling you've had bad luck with builds you've enter havent ya? hehe.(i fail at sign)→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:37, 29 April 2008 (EDT) 16:36, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::THE IRONY, OMFG! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:38, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Drowning needs to stop getting on wiki when he is pms'ing.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea i just pwned myself ><.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I've submitted one build, idc for the wiki... Rainbow Ftw ::::::Then it must be because you are pms'ing then.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:45, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's funny because my guess is that you are in your early teens. You call everyone else here elitists yet you're the one who said that we are all immature and you are mature. You are the only who is acting like an elitist.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:48, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nu-uh! I'm an elitist too. Me > You. See? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:56, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::w/e if I rly wanted to be an elitist I'd go on about being top 100 in Hero Battles; but IDC enough to do so. Rainbow Ftw ::::::::::Lol you can call people like that elitist, but i am certainly not an elitist and you shoudln't call everyone one. Doing so makes you look like a jackass. Cuz believe it or not, calling the people on wiki elitist is the same as calling everyone in RA international dis 1 an elitist. So you really should stop. It's not like we are any different then normal gw players.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 17:04, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::And tbh being top 100 HB isn't that impressive.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 17:06, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::The only one bragging about his HB rank is probably Igor. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 18:14, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I'm not saying anyone is bragging.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 18:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Rainbow, i see that people like to bother u- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:22, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, all cos I helped a friend... and btw Extreme you try beating Tsu 20-14, plz play me and we'll see how hard HB is. Rainbow Ftw Okay right... This beat the previous dramafest that included igor, by far too. I talked to Igor (shortly) and I'll just post here to tell you that I hold no grudge towards you or anyone else for all that matters (except Ricky who's a nazi) but sometimes you need to understand when something is a joke and not. Blindlessly following a person's, even if he/she is a friend, is never good and sometimes you need to tell someone when something is... stupid. Now I don't know if you consider my userbox as harmful or insulting, but I don't. I'm one of the few persons on this wiki that dcould be considered a friend of Igor and I added it not to "hurt" him or anything (but rather as part of my campaign against the evulness of Ricky and his Nazi votah friends). If Igor considers the userbox I added to be insulting he should seriously reconsider what he considers fun and not. That's all I had to said, became far too long though :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:06, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :In Soviet Russia, Nazi's get voted on! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:29, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::should be: In Soviet of Russa, Nazi vote YOU!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:39, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::Maybe you should stop trying to be such a joker and leave your "friend" alone. Rainbow Ftw ::::Ye, because internet is srsbsns... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:04, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::No, it's jsut people like you ruin it with their stupid "jokes" desperatley searching for lulz form all their other "1337" friends... /sigh Rainbow Ftw ::::::A bit late, but rainbow is ftw so stfu scrubs. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 22:13, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Signature Change it to reflect your username, please. If you really want to keep that sig, do what User:Dont did - make a new account and have the old one locked. -- Armond Warblade 14:36, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :hmmm, k Rainbow Ftw ::Done. Drowning Pigeon good match and nice to meet. that is all. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:57, 25 September 2008 (EDT) you too, thanks dude. --Drowning Pigeon 12:46, 25 September 2008 (EDT) lol I fail against both of u. Well i lost to readem :(- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 21:24, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::lulz all I play is HB/AB atm though. Drowning Pigeon 10:25, 31 October 2008 (EDT) btw rainbow, that palm strike build wasnt just for HB :P make a new HB one if you wanna post that, smurf is too lazy to do it normally. Also; hai, havent seen ingame for a while and i bet you never knew i was rawr from wiki lulzzzzzzzz Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:11, 5 January 2009 (EST)